


The Prank

by from_the_underworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Prank, angsty, but he makes it better, i guess, james is a good friend, sirius runs away, sirius screws up, so it’s ok, wolfstar, wolfstar angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_underworld/pseuds/from_the_underworld
Summary: “I loved you more then anything Sirius.”“I love you too!”“Don’t. You. Dare.”





	The Prank

“Black,” shit, I know that voice, Snivellus.

 

“Snape what do you want,” I knew it was a risk to come down to the dungeons, but when James gets a prank in his head, it doesn’t leave, so here I was. I turned around and saw his greasy ass staring at me.

 

“What are you doing down here Black?” I glared right back at him.

 

“What do you care Snape.” He stepped towards me pointing his wand at my throat, I wasn’t scared, this was Snivellus after all, I still slipped my hand into my pocket to get my wand in case he tried to hex me.

 

“You’re in Slytherin territory, you are very much unwelcome here,”

 

“ I am aware of that fact,”

 

“Then why are you here.” He stepped closer to me causing me to back up against a wall, I could feel his breath, god he smelled bad.

 

“I could ask the same to you Snape, it’s past curfew,” he sighed and took a step back giving me more room to breath.

“I am actually on a stroll to find your friend remus.” Remus?! My Remus!? What could he possibly want with Remus. I struggled to hold back a growl.

 

“And why would that be snivellus.” he grinned madly at me. 

 

“We have some unfinished business to discuss.’

 

“And what would the business be may I ask,” he went back to glaring as he answered.

 

“I hardly think that’s your business Black.” I stepped closer to him, trying to get the advantage on this situation, I sensed his fear as I stood up straight, he had to fight to hold his tremble I know it.

 

“Moony is my best friend so i’m making it my business, what is your problem with him.” I saw his mouth form a smirk as I said the words ‘Moony”.

 

“Ah, yes ‘Moony’.” he hinted at something at the sound of his name.

 

“You don’t get to call him that.” I growled, he just smirked wider.

 

“Yes, Yes Remus and his… What should we call it… situation?” i was taken back, snivellus can’t know!   
  


“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” I snarled.

 

“Yes I do, I see you guys sneaking out, how would Moony feel if the school knew? I’m sure he would be thrown out, good thing it’d be, getting rid of tat bloody half-blood.” He couldn’t, he wouldn’t. Oh who was I kidding, it was Snape, of course he would.

 

“Don’t. You. Dare. He deserves to be here!” 

 

“Oh please!” that’s when an idea struck me, a not very smart idea but an idea nonetheless.

 

“You wanna know where Remus is, fine, he’s in the shrieking shack, but I warn you, it won’t be pretty.”

 

“Ah, you’ve come to your senses now have you Black.” and with that marched off, towards the shrieking shack.

 

As soon as he left i’d realized what i’d done, i’d just sent Snape off to his death. Shit. At least he would get to see how strong Remus was, how beautiful Remus was before being ripped to shreds, nobody would miss him anyways, but the feeling of guilt would never leave. What if he survived? Oh god, I had fallen for the oldest Slytherin trick in the book, Snape didn’t know, he just wanted to, and now REMUS would be the one to pay the price, how could I have been so stupid, I crumpled to the floor in a ball, what had I done.

 

Just then I heard the shuffle of fabric and I saw an invisibility fall to the ground, there stood two very pale faced boys, Pete and Prongs, shit. They stood pale-faced gaping at where Snape had walking off to, James slowly turned to me, jaw dropped.

 

“Sirius, what have you DONE.”

  
  


✵✵✵

 

“Pete go stop Snape NOW,” Pete sprinted off, the fastest i’ve ever seen him run, James’ shocked expression quickly turns to anger with in seconds “WHAT THE  HELL DID YOU DO SIRIUS!!??!!?” I looked at him from the floor with wide eyes.

 

“James, I fucked up, I really really fucked up, now we can talk about this later but right now we have to stop Snape!”

 

“Oh now you’re eager to save him! I bet if we never came you would have let him just die!!” I looked away from James to avoid showing him the tears in my eyes. “Sirius Orion Black what went through your brain to make you think what you did was ok?!” I cried harder and shut my eyes.

  
  


“He-he was gonna tell everyone, or at least I thought he was, he convinced me to believe he knew Moony’s secret and-and he said he would tell everyone and get him kicked out of school if I didn’t tell him where Moony was, well he didn’t say those exact words but he meant it like that!” James looked as though he was gonna say something, yell at me, but he stopped himself and turned away. He looked up and covered his face in his hands before screaming into them and then turning back to me looking defeated.

 

“I-I’m really fucking sorry, I wish I could take it back…” He buried his face in his hands again, this time looking at the ground, before looking back at me.

 

“I know you are Pads and I know you regret it but this time I don’t think that’s enough, but come on, let’s make sure Remus doesn’t kill Snape.” I nodded and he held out his hand to help me up. We both bolted out.

We found Pete walking with a petrified looking Snivellus, he had seen Remus for sure, I couldn’t say anything, I just filled with guilt and regret.

“How is he?” James asked Pete. 

“He saw Moony and is a bit petrified,” he said looking at Snape “I’m gonna take him to Dumbledore and explain what happened.” James nodded.

“Ok.” Pete walked off with Snape and James followed him with his eyes for a bit, I started running to the shrieking shack before James grabbed my arm to stop me.

“Prongs? Everything ok?” He sighed before he said;

“Pads, I don’t think it’s a good idea if you spent tonight’s moon with Re…”

“What?”

“It’s just…. I don’t think he’s gonna want to see you after he finds out what happens.” I looked down.

“Yah, you’re right” he put an arm on my shoulder.

“Hey, it’s ok,” I couldn’t even look at him as I said.

“He’s never gonna forgive me.” He tried to look me in the eyes.

“Hey, he will, it’s just… maybe you should give him some space for a bit.” I wiped a tear from my eye.

“I love him James…”

“I know Pads, we all do.” I finally gained some confidence and looked James in the eyes.

“Yah, but I have completely and utterly fallen head over heels in love with our Moons…” he looked confused but I saw his expression change as he realized what I was saying. He pulled me in for a hug. I cried harder, he let go and looked at me.

“I gotta go…” 

“I know, go.” he tried to smile at me before he ran off to Remus, god I really fucked up.

  
  


✵✵✵

  
  


When me, Pete and James were walking back to class two days later, we saw Lily walking Remus back to the dorms, there were two new scars along his neck. Pete and James stopped them and gave Remus a hug, he smiled and when they realised, he made eye contact with me and his smile quickly faded followed by him very harshly turning and marching off back to the dorm and Lily following him. My eyes welled up with tears and I sprinted down the corridor, now way he would EVER forgive me.

I didn’t show up for the rest of my classes that day, I just cried in the room of requirement like a heartbroken second year, goddamnit I hate myself. When I finally went back to the dorms, everyone was at dinner, so I just sat on my bed and tried to get my homework done. Remus came back from dinner early.

When he saw me, his face didn’t do anything, he just stood there, staring at me. He turned to leave, I jumped up to grab his arm and stop him.

“Wait!” Remus sighed and slowly turned to face me, pulling his arm from my grasp. “Please let me apologize…” He folded his arms and looked at me, I looked at my feet because I couldn’t bare to look him in his eyes. “Remus please, I am so so so so sorry and I know nothing I do will ever make it up to you but please, tell me how I can help.” I looked up to make eye contact but as soon as I did he turned away and sighed.

“You know I loved you Pads, more than anything, and then you go and do this and I don’t ever really want to see you again.” he looked back at me, I looked down again, god Remus was scary and if we weren’t in a fight I would find it almost sexy. He turned to leave but I caught is arm once again.

“Moony, I love you too!” He just turned at me and growled.

“Don’t you dare Sirius,” I saw tears well up in his eyes, “Don’t you dare.” With that he pulled free of my grasp and marched out.

  
  
  


✵✵✵

  
  


3 weeks later, it wa stiem for the christmas holidays. Remus was still pretending I don’t exist and Lily and Peter were even still reluctant to talk to me, at least I had James.

“You know you can always stay at my place this christmas.” James was sweet.

“Prongs, you know my parents would kill me.” He looked disappointed.

“I don’t want them to hurt you…” I smiled at him.

“Next year James, next year,” 

“Okay,” I pulled him into a hug and waved goodbye before walking off to my mother.

I had almost made it 5 days, 5 days, no big arguments, no unforgivables. Yes of course there would be the occasional hex to punish me for being in Gryffindor, but that was expected, I had 2 more days until christmas and then 6 more until I go back, I could make it, I hope.

It was 6:30, dinner time. I was walking down the to see Regulus, Mother and Father already eating, I definitely hadn’t expected them to wait for me.

I sat down and of course my mother had to my friends, looks like I wasn’t gonna make it through the next 8 days.

“How are your blood traitor friends Sirius.” I knew she was trying to get to me, I wouldn’t let her.

“They aren’t blood traitors mother, only one is muggle born (Lily) and she may be even smarter than Remus.”

“Ah yes Remus, the half blood.” now Regulus was getting into this.

“He’s also a fag mother.” I was not aware of this, it still won’t stop me from sticking up for him.

“Shut up,” mother looked at Regulus and then at me.

“Is this true Sirius?!” father looked like he could not have cared less, he just kept eating like nothing was happening, sometimes I wish it was just him around at holidays.

“Yah it’s true, I caught him snogging a 7th year, Will something, he’s a Ravenclaw.” Regulus answered her question for me, I was also not aware of this.

“Shut up Reg.”

“Sirius do not talk to your brother like that, apologize.” I sighed knowing that if I didn’t she might hurt Remus which would not be good.

“I’m sorry Reg,” I practically snarled at him.

“Good, now, you are forbidden to speak to Remus.” What.

“WHAT?!?” I stood up from the table, shaking it, Regulus had to grab both of our drinks to stop them from spilling, my mother looked very angry.

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!! As long as you are a part of this family you live by our rules!!” I sighed.

“Ok I apologize,”

“Good now sit back down.”

“Then I guess i’m not a part of this family.” Now my father looked up.

“What?”

“You heard me, I am no longer a Black.”

“Sirius Orion-”

“I am NOT a Black.” I stormed out, I could hear my mother growling.

“CRUCIO!” She aimed the curse at me and I writhed in pain. “YOU UNGRATEFUL WASTE OF A SON!!” I held back a scream and tried to fight it, but it was no use. “SECTUMSEMPRA!!” I knew that one, it was Snape’s spell, I felt slashes cross my body and I began to bleed rapidly. I squeezed my shirt tighter to my blood to try and stop the blood as I attempted to go up the stairs. I crammed everything into a trunk ams shrunk it to fit in my pocket then I jumped out the window. Not even bothering to try to heal myself I ran.

  
  


✵✵✵

  
  


When I showed up at the Potter’s, James opened the door.

“Oh hey- SIRIUS!!” I saw the panic in his eyes as he saw the state of my body, “MOM COME QUICK!!” James’ mother rushed in.

“Oh Sirius-WHAT HAPPENED!?” her reaction was just the same, I tried to smile before passing out (probably due to my blood lossage). 

When I woke up I was in the guest room, my shirt was off and Mrs. Potter was bandaging my cuts, James smiled to see me awake.

“Hey Padsy, how you doing?” I tried to smile.

“Better now that i’ve stopped bleeding, still hurts.” Prongs smiled at me. Mrs. Potter finished up and left the room.

“What happened?” I sighed.

“My mother.” I watched as James growled.

“Of course, what happened this time?” He looked like he could kill Walburga, and honestly, I wanted him to.

“I was doing fine, no unforgivables or anything, then one night Walburga brought up you guys. She made fun of Lily for being muggleborn and that really got me pissed but then we got on the topic of Remus. Regulus said that he saw him with another guy and my mother told me that I couldn’t ever speak to Moony again, I flipped out on her and left, but not before she got to use sectumsempra or crucio on me, then I came here.” James looked even more mad.

“You left for Moony? But he’s not even talking to you!” I sighed.

“Thanks for the reminder James, I’m aware that he wants nothing to do with me, but yah, I left for him, I still love him, even if he hates me.”

“Want me to owl him? He might come if he knows what happened.”

“No, he won’t want to see me, he hates me…” I began to cry and James just hugged me. 

“I could still try,”

“No Prongs, I don’t want to bug him.” I breathed through teary eyes.

I didn’t come out of that room for days, I needed remus.

✵✵✵

  
  


_ Dear Moons, _

__ _ Padsy ran away from home because of you. Apparently Reg saw you with another  _

__ _ guy and Walburga flipped out. We support you by the way. Sirius was told that he  _

__ _ couldn’t speak to again and he ran away, he showed up at my place and is living  _

__ _ here now I guess. _

__ _ I know you are mad at him but he really really loves you and he really really _

__ _ needs you right now. He didn’t want me to write to you because he thinks that you  _

__ _ don’t want anything to do with him and I know you really hate him but he’s refused  _

__ _ to talk to us since the night he came and explained what happened, he needs you  _

__ _ Moons, please come soon, you don’t have to but Padfoot really needs help right _

_ now, you don’t have to forgive him but please try. _

__ _ Love, Your Best Mate Prongs _

  
  
  


_ Dear Prongs, _

__ _ I’m coming for you not for him. _

__ __ _ Love, Moony _

  
  


✵✵✵

  
  


Remus comes the next day, unwilling to admit he was worried for Padfoot. When James led him up to the room and pushed open the door, he saw what a true mess Sirius had become. He sees a shirtless Sirius with bandages wrapped all around him sitting on the floor with his knees crunched to his chest crying. Remus had never seen him so terrible, his muscles and tattoos were still there of course but something about him seemed cold, lonely, as if a part of him was missing.   
  


Remus walked over to Sirius and James closed the door behind them. He approached Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder as he bent down beside him.

“Hey Pads…” Sirius’ head jerked up and Remus could see his tear-filled eyes, it broke his heart.

“Moony but…. But….. you hate me! I deserve to be hated! I am so so so so sorry Moony, I have never regretted anything more in my life!” Sirius broke down in front of Remus, not daring to touch him. Remus felt terrible that his friend felt like he deserved to be hated and pulled Sirius into the warmth of his body.

“Hey, hey! It’s ok! I forgive you, ok? It’s ok!” Sirius stopped crying and looked up.

“How could you forgive me?! I don’t deserve to be forgiven! You should be here screaming at me!” Remus had to struggle to hold back his tears.

“No, Sirius. No.”

“Why?! I deserved to be hurt and isolated and-and lonely, you’re too good for me Moony! So tell me you hate me! Tell me you never want to see me again!” Remus placed his hands on Sirius’ shoulders.   
  


“No Sirius, i’m not gonna do that!”

“Why not Moony? I deserve it…” Remus brought his hands up and cupped Sirius’ cheeks, he had forgotten how much he loved Sirius, he had forgotten how happy it felt to have Sirius in his life, he had forgotten how much he needed Sirius to be with him.

“You don’t deserve it, besides, i’d rather do this.” Sirius gave him a confused look before Moony leant and placed his lips on Sirius’. He could feel Sirius’ shock against his lips before he settled and began to kiss back. Their lips moved together gracefully and when the broke apart, both boys were smiling.

“I love you Moony.”

“I love you too Pads.”

  
  
  


~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Heartbreak with a happy ending


End file.
